Parentage: The Aloe variety ‘Ovaljaws’ originated as a naturally occurring, partial-plant mutation of the species Aloe melanacantha (not a named variety or cultivar, not patented). The inventor of ‘Ovaljaws’ is a commercial ornamental plant producer whom regularly discovers basal shoot mutations of the species Aloe melanacantha at his greenhouse operation in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. For said mutations which seem to exhibit commercial potential, cuttings are taken to produce trial plants which are subsequently grown for evaluation. Several of such mutations were isolated for evaluation based on darker green coloration of the leaf in combination with other desirable characteristics such as compactness of the plant, upright growth habit, shorter leaves and an abundance of foliar spines. The combination of compactness and upright growth habit results in plants which require less greenhouse bench space for production, less space for shipping and a reduced risk of leaf spines coming into contact with the grower or consumer.
The variety now called ‘Ovaljaws’ was initially discovered in 2011 as one such mutation of the parent plant. At the time of discovery, cuttings were taken and the resulting plants were evaluated at the inventor's greenhouse. After further evaluation it was determined that the candidate's dark green foliage, compact size, upright growth habit, shorter leaves and abundance of white foliar spines would prove favorable for commercial marketability.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘Ovaljaws’ was first asexually propagated by leaf tip cuttings in October of 2011 at a greenhouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands and has since been vegetatively propagated and mericloned through seven additional generation. Through subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.